


Don't give up on me - at least not yet

by TiaLaila



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alexia and Daphné get the friendship they deserve, Daphné gets a therapy arc because a throwaway conversation at the end of the season is rubbish, Daphné gets the help she should have gotten, Don't worry Manon get's character development, Every member of the girl squad is selfish sometimes, F/M, Finally, Fuck Charles nobody likes him, Gen, Imane loves Daphné even when she's being stupid, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lola loves Daphné and Daphné loves Lola, Manon gets her shit together an realizes she's better than Charles, Manon is Daphné's best friend ok, THIERRY ACTUALLY APOLOGISES, but they will choose each other over anybody, nobody actually cheats though so I'm just tagging it to be safe, tw: eating disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaLaila/pseuds/TiaLaila
Summary: Daphné has always been a steady figure in everybody else's lives, from an annoying girl who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut to a fierce and defensive best friend and sister. What would happen if suddenly that figure faltered and the people that she had supported are nowhere to be found.Please note that this will have explicit details of Daphné's eating disorder and there will be some sexual assault scenes but I will label the chapters at the beginning if it contains it.All the events of season 6 have happened but Manon never came back for Daphné's party because I found it shitty that she wasn't there for the funeral of her literal mother but was there to celebrate her 18th.
Relationships: Daphné Lecomte/Basile Savary, Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Don't give up on me - at least not yet

**Author's Note:**

> Daphné has always been one of my favourite characters in the skam universe and she's probably my favourite character in skam France despite being extremely problematic. The fact that she's one of the most featured characters and her storyline in most seasons plays an important part of the season and yet we never get any idea of just how bad stuff is for her until season 6, we got a glimpse in season 2 with Manon but other than that we know next to nothing about her until season 6. I also thought that she deserves to get the help she needs and for her friends to be there for her. Disclaimer: I am British so there will probably be some inconsistencies but I'll try to get it as close to the show as I can.

Daphné was exhausted, she had been running around all day like a headless chicken and she was just done. She hadn't slept in 4 days, the stress of planning Manon's welcome home party was killing her (technically it was Manon and Charles's welcome home party but Daphné refuses to acknowledge that he was even going to be there) she could ask the girls for help but that would mean admitting something was wrong and Daphné would rather die than do that. Basile's been begging her to take a break since yesterday and had even threatened to tell Manon about the party if she doesn't rest, so that's what she's doing right now. Resting. Or that's what Basile thinks anyway but she can't ok, she can't, she's got to meal prep for her father plus Lola can't cook for shit and the last time she tried she nearly burnt the apartment down with them both still inside it. So Daphné's meal prepping, she finds cooking calming when she's doing it for somebody else but when she ends up in the apartment alone and she has to cook well, it becomes a lot harder but she hasn't got a problem ok whatever Basile and Manon says, she is perfectly fine her job is to make sure her father stays well so he can go to work and to make sure Lola continues getting the help she needs.

Speak of the devil, "Daphné i'm home, honestly it's freezing cold out there I know I make fun of you for wearing your ridiculous scarves but honestly I might ask for one for christmas, it might make me look like a human marshmallow but at least i'll be warm." Lola was making an effort to have a better relationship with Daphné after her hospitalisation at least that's what it felt like to Daphné but in fact Lola hadn't even thought about it she was just treating her like her big sister. " What are you doing anyway, you're like a woman on a mission" 

"You could just ask for a black one or something and anyway what are you talking about" Daphné laughed "my scarves are very stylish and you can't even talk I think the most colour you wear is grey and to me that feels more miserable than black, oh wait Maya has purple hair maybe that counts. I'm making meals for the next few days until I can go shopping again because I'm gonna be kind of busy and the party's on Saturday anyway so it'll be setting up the venue tomorrow, party on Saturday and then sleeping off my hangover on Sunday"

The sisters continued chatting as Daphné cooked, Lola offered to help over and over but Daphné just teased that she didn't want Lola or their papa to get food poisoning since she was the only competent cook in their family. Lola eventually walked off saying something about homework but it was most likely an excuse to call her girlfriend and get away from her annoying sister, that's what Daphné thought anyway. A few hours later and all the meals were finally finished, she counted herself lucky that there was even enough food in the apartment to cook with and bonus bread for if one of them wanted to make a sandwich if they couldn't be bothered to heat up the other meals.

𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘱

"Daphné that is like the 15th time in the last 5 minutes your phone has gone off can you please answer whoever it is that keeps texting you or turn the fucking thing off" Lola was mad now, something must have happened in that phone call and Daphné could realise her sister was looking for an argument. It was tell-tale really as it was a similarity between the pair of them, they both got this hard look in their eyes and they would clench their jaw. Now she had two options take the bait (something she really wanted to do because frankly her exhaustion was getting to her) or be the bigger person and frankly being the bigger person sounded much less fun. Looking up at Lola from the sofa she saw tears in her eyes. Bigger person it is.

"Hey, hey it's ok I didn't hear it that's all ok I wasn't trying to annoy you. Come here, wanna tell me what's going on or do you just wanna be quiet for a little bit" Daphné said opening her arms so Lola could snuggle into them.

"Can we just be quiet for a little, my head really hurts and Maya's really upset with me" at Daphné's questioning look Lola explained "I promised her and the rest of La Mif that we could hang out today but school is really hard and i'm trying to keep up with them but it...it's just so hard" her speech faltered on the last part as she buried her head into Daphné's jumper trusting her big sister would have the answer to her dilemma.

"Of course we can, we can sit here as long as you want, I don't have anywhere to be and whoever's calling me or whatever can wait. Right now it's just me and you ok, so you promised your best friends and your girlfriend that you'd hang out but then you cancelled ok that's fine if you cancelled but Lola you should have texted them as soon as you figured it out that you didn't want to come not wait until the last minute. And as for trying to keep up, Lola I promise you that they won't care ok trust me like even my friends wouldn't care and most of my friends are utter assholes especially Lucas. Do not tell him or Elliott that I said that, the would find a way to break into the apartment and smother me to death with a pillow" Daphné laughed quietly at the last part trying to cheer her sister up.

𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘱

"Ok who the hell is that its honestly really annoying me" said Lola picking up Daphné's phone "It's Basile apparently there's an emergency to do with the party, something about Charles and Manon and he's saying he's sorry if he's woken you up but Alexia's apparently gonna punch Charles."

"Shit shit shit, oh fuck see this is why I don't rest it's because my idiot friends can't do anything without my input. Fuck if he's messed something up even if he didn't mean to never mind Alex I'm gonna be the one punching the sad fucker!" Daphné yelled running to her room "Lola i'm sorry to abandon you like this but they need me...ugh oh my god why did I listen to Basile 'have a nap babe, you deserve it babe, tell you what he'll deserve the punch he's gonna get if this goes badly. That was horrible I didn't mean that I'd die before I'd lay a hand on him it doesn't matter how mad I am" Daphné just looked upset now

"I know ok, you're just upset and he knows when you're angry at him you'd never hurt him, anyway you should probably go before anything else goes wrong, but first what did you mean when he wanted you to have a nap have you not been sleeping much" 

"Oh Lola i've just been stressed you know me, stressing about the little details that nobody else pays attention too I promise i'm fine and i'll probably go straight to sleep when I come back, don't forget to have dinner tonight and please for the love of god text me if your going out so I don't come back to an empty apartment wondering if my little sister got abducted by aliens" Daphné said pausing next to her to give her a quick kiss on the forehead "see you later, i'll text you when i'm with Basile" she then left slamming the door behind her.

At the venue it was chaos, Alexia was mad, along with the rest of the girl squad and the boy squad, despite appearing cool and calm were just as frustrated as the girls, the purple lights weren't helping at all, they were good at night time when people were too drunk to know whether it was the alcohol or the lights giving them headaches but in the daytime when they're all stone-cold sober well Basile wondered how none of them had smashed the lights in, not to mention how cold it was as the managers refused to turn the heating on to the room until the party on Saturday, which is why they were all wearing big winter coats and scarves plus a massive collection of blankets being shared between them. Basile just wanted Daphné to get there as soon as possible, she would know what to do and how to deal with the Charles situation plus maybe she'd be able to shove some sense into Manon about dating that absolute prick. Nobody liked him in their group but Basile felt especially sorry for the girls, Daphné would sometimes complain that the girls had tried talking with Manon over the phone but then Charles would be there and would dominate the conversation despite all the girls being very vocal about their feelings for him and their dislike for him. 

"Does anybody want to tell me what the fuck is going on, I leave for a few hours and suddenly world war 3 decided to erupt!" Daphné yelled as she walked into the venue, unfortunately Basile had forgotten to give her the memo about the heating so she was hit by a wave of coldness immediately.

"Oh thank god someone with sense has arrived, we need your help getting through to Manon now apparently Charles thinks it's better for them to stay over there and not come back home because Charles has his work and he could be fired if he just ups and leaves" Daphné looked confused at that so Imane filled in "Yep apparently giving Charles 3 months notice for the trip wasn't enough for him and he apparently 'forgot' which I think is utter bullshit"

"It is. It is utter and complete bullshit and frankly it just sounds like he doesn't want her to come back because he knows that we'll talk some sense into her and he's afraid of losing her which ugh I hate that" she then directed her attention towards the boys "if your partner wants to do something like go see their friends if I ever find out any of you tried to stop that I will find a way to skin you alive, especially if its under some bullshit excuse of protection, and I said partners for a reason Lucas don't you forget it." Lucas's face when from smug to heavily chastened within about 2 seconds while the girls cracked up next to them.

"Anyway Daphné since your closest to Manon, we thought that you could be the one to talk to her about it, plus you are the one that planned most of this party it would be such a shame if the person you planned it for didn't show up because her asshole of a boyfriend made her feel guilty for it. Why did you even invite him anyway it's not like he's one of your favourite people, or at least I hope he isn't for yours and Basile's sakes" Lucas hoped to god he hadn't struck a nerve with the last comment, him and Daphné's relationship was still on edge from Lola's suicide attempt and Daphné didn't even know about him telling Lola to destroy herself. If that was Daphné's reaction to him kicking her out he's afraid of what'll happen when she does eventually find out about the comment.

"I mean I can try but I can't guarantee I'll be able to do it and anyway it'll still be a good party even if Manon's not there ok? I don't need Manon to have a good time, I mean the only reason I planned this stupid surprise party was for her to come home and I really just want to be able to talk to my best friend without Charles there and... and..." Daphné dissolved into hysterical crying while the rest of le grew could only stand by and watch as Basile tried to comfort her but that was proving to be utterly useless "so what do you think is it hysterical enough? I thought I was a bit too overdramatic myself but maybe it'll be enough to convince Manon" Le Grew was shell shocked for a few seconds before Lucas snorted and then that was it all of them were gone. They hadn't had a laugh like that in ages but trust it to be Daphné that sets them all off.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect, that's what you need to use to get to Manon and tell you what i'll give you €50 if you manage to get Charles on board too. What do you say Miss Lecomte up for a challenge" said Alexia.

€50 could get Lola a scarf plus a new winter coat and all Daphné had to do was cry on the phone to Charles and Manon "easy, i'll tell you something Alex you will lose that €50 and if you don't and 𝘐 lose I will carry around that ridiculous shopper bag that your grandmother forces you to take when we next go shopping" they shook on it. "Also just so you know i'm not doing it in front of you, you can kiss my ass you know why, because you'll make me laugh while i'm doing it and then Manon probably won't talk to me for a month until Charles does something and she begs to come back home before Charles inevitably makes it up to her for no apparent reason. It's like a vicious cycle." Her friends laughed as she grabbed her phone and walked off to the furthest end of the room.

𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨

"Hi Daphné I wondered when you'd be the next one calling although I don't know why they think 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 be able to convince me"

'Ouch' Daphné thought, 'is this really what Charles has done to her, I mean she used to be mean before but she's never been that mean to me or maybe she has and i'm just stupid'. "Manon... I need you to come home, it's gotten really bad this time...Papa won't stop blaming me for what happened and Lola...she won't talk to me Manon please.." Daphné said between sobs "you have to come home...I need you Manon, I feel like an outcast and I think Basile's going to break up with me... it just hurts so much..."

Manon knew Daphné was playing her but since she pretended for her Manon figured she could do the same, at least until she figured out what was really happening and maybe some of it was true maybe her best friend did feel like an outcast or Lola wasn't talking to her. To find that out though Manon has to play along "ok sweetie ok i'll see what I can do about Charles yes? yes ok honey and maybe you should talk to him as well, I know sweetie but I want to come home and to do that Charles has to pay for the tickets. No no you shouldn't pay for them it's us coming to you ok so he'll pay them. Ok sweetie he's back from work, try to stop crying and just talk to him i'll stay right next to him ok" Manon was having too much fun with this and if she knew anything about Daphné so was she but they had both started it now so somebody had to finish it.

'Fuck Manon and fuck Charles too' Daphné thought, she just had to beg the asshole of the decade to pay for her best friend's plane ticket home it was a success but still humiliating but with the amount of time Manon used the term 'sweetie' Daphné had a pretty clear idea that she knew she had a plan. Thank god Manon trusted her, she doesn't know how she would have gotten through that otherwise because she would have burst out laughing at the second 'are you ok'. She can't wait to tell the news to le grew and as much as Charles is an asshole and she hates him with all of her being he did just earn her €50 so maybe she should be nicer to him. Nope fuck that.

"So €50 please Alex and a massive congratulations please, also I do accept tips on top of original payment plus reimbursement for emotional stress" Daphné smiled one of the widest smiles Le Grew had ever seen. There was suddenly a uproar of cheers and Basile pulled her into his arms and The boys surrounded her in a group hug not too different to the one after the foyer.

Yann must have had the same idea because he yelled " Daphné for president" which turned into this full on chant that went on for about 2 minuets until the owners came out of the office to tell them in these exact words 'shut the fuck up some of us are trying to sleep'. So what did the idiots that are Le Grew do, welp they chanted louder - utter fucking idiots-

𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘱

LOLA - Can you come home please something happened

Fuck


End file.
